


Mirrored

by SuperWoman0124



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Stucky - Freeform, Two Boys from the 40's that have no problem figuring out technology, voyurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: Steve accidentally turns on his screen mirroring device when he watches himself jack off, it just so happens that his best friend is watching Tv while this is going on. Hopefully, Steve screws up and does it again 'cause Bucky is having dirty, dirty thoughts.A love story. :)





	Mirrored

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't think I was gonna be one of those writers that dropped off the face of the planet come NaNoWriMo. I was wrong, I'm totally one of those writers. So, here to shake the dust off and write something sexy and non-zombie related for the first time in weeks, I give you... Stucky Smut!
> 
> For a_vause1980. Because without you, I wouldn't still be consistently writing. and because reasons. You know. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enter disclaimer here, yada yada and enjoy!

The Avengers tower was empty save the super soldiers relaxing on the couch. The end credits to an action movie rolled and Steve let out a yawn. 

"Think I'm gonna go to bed, Buck. See you tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, Stevie. I'll be here." 

Steve got off the couch with an audible sigh, patting Bucky once hard on the knee before leaving the sofa. Steve pocketed his smart phone and left off for his room. 

Now, Bucky was not exactly "one with technology" but a tv he could work. He had plenty of time to get to know the buttons when the nightmares kept him awake during the sleepless bouts of insomnia. Sometimes he'd wander the tower without thought, exploring different hallways and finding mostly restricted access rooms and levels. Other times he'd flip through the channels before finally settling on the History channel or the news. Sometimes he'd catch glimpses of himself or his team doing courageous things in the two years they've been banded. 

Bucky flipped on screen mirroring mode on his phone, loading up Netflix and scrolling to see what was new. Netflix was a wonderful invention and he'd wished he'd have the honor of shaking the hand of the person that came up with the crazy idea. As he scrolled, he read a synopsis or two until Steve's voice caught his attention. 

Steve cleared his throat and his gleaming face appeared on screen, the ruffled pillow tucked behind his head. Steve sat up, the screen turned black, and when it came back up, it was the south view of Steve's genitals. His proud cock stood high as Steve adjusted the screen so he could see himself, tilting the screen further downward so you could see the cusp of his ass hugging the bed. 

Bucky slid the notification menu down to hit the stop button, huffing a laugh. Steve must have accidentally turned the screen mirroring on. Bucky's fingers hovered over the stop button as turned back to the tv, finding himself engrossed in Steve's motions, now using his hand to stroke his cock from root to tip. Bucky tried to turn away, but found himself twitching. His pants begged to be off, a certain amount of umcomfortability building. Bucky asked himself what kind of levels of wrong did you have to be to be enjoying watching your best friend jack off? Bucky brought his phone to life again and pulled the notification screen back down. Bucky was so close to hitting stop before he heard Steve let out a hot, inviting moan. His voice was higher, aborted noises cut off between harsh breath as he stroked himself and watched the screen closely. 

Bucky certainly didn't think that Steve was egotistical enough to want to watch himself because he thought he was hot. Steve was watching himself because he wanted to be watched. Who was Bucky to deny him? 

Bucky popped the first button of his jeans as Steve moved his feather-light fingers down to his balls, gripping tightly and wrenching them downward. His ass clenched with every stroke upwards, bucking his hips into every pull. Bucky found his fly easily without looking, his eyes remaining focused on the screen. Bucky felt himself through his denim, a few teasing pulls at the same time Steve did. Bucky pulled his pants down to his ankles, returning to his previous spot with an uncaring umpf. Bucky felt his face grow red with shame, watching Steve circle the rim of his ass with his pointer finger, his left hand still pumping at his dick. Bucky stopped himself, covering his face with guilt. He shook his head no and stood up to pull his pants back on. 

Steve finally found the courage enough to slide the digit inside himself, silent gasps leaving his plumps lips, closing his eyes in bliss. When he began to thrust it inside, only one word passed his lips. 

"Bucky." 

Bucky quickly sat back down, those pants be damned. Did he just say-? 

"Oh, Bucky." Steve popped his finger back out and in at a furious pace, curving it upwards. He slid his hand down the shaft of his cock, twisting when he reached the head. 

"Yup." Bucky laid a hand on his reinterested cock once again. "If I wasn’t going to hell before, I sure as hell am now." 

Bucky finally touched himself, letting his head lay back and watch Steve tug on his balls, sucking his fingers into his mouth and returning quickly to the pulsing member. He pulled the fingers from his mouth and put them to his hole, two spit-slick fingers lined up. 

Bucky was pumping at himself, copying the technique that Steve had applied to himself, wishing it wasn't his flesh hand he was humping into. Steve let out a load moan, tilting his head back and away from the camera. Bucky watched intently, watching the fingers disappear and reappear at a punishing pace. Steve's ass clenched, his cock pulsed and he held his breath. 

Bucky pushed himself, his fingers forming a tighter circle as his hips left the sofa. He humped into his hand and snaked his metal hand to his balls, gripping them lightly. He pulled his right hand to his dry lips and crudely spit into it, not wanting to wait for the precum to build enough to keep going. 

Steve let out an unbelievable moan as his back arched off the bed, shoving his fingers in as deep as they possibly went and white spurts of cum flew into the air, making a wet spot along Steve's abdomen. Bucky watched intently, watching his fingers thrusting, even after cumming, until Bucky felt himself pulse in his fingers. An incredible pressure built as he listened to Steve moan wildly, letting himself go and cum all over his legs and cock. When Bucky finally got the energy to pick his head up, Steve was still recovering from his explosion as well, heaving deep breaths with a toothy smile. 

Bucky lifted his arm over his head and rested it there, wondering how long it was going to take Steve before he'd realized what he'd done. He chuckled at the thought of Steve finding out. And couldn't wait for the opportunity to have him do it by accident again. 

The next night was a similar scenario, the super soldiers were the only ones to hang back from the mission and they sat, alone watching the beginning of a movie. Bucky had been dying all day, keeping the secret of what had occurred the night before to himself. He noticed that he kept observing Steve in a new light. Looking him up and down and really realizing how beautiful Steve's new miracle body really was. Not that there was anything wrong with Steve before the serum, the kid had heart and that was something to admire. But now, the carpet matched the drapes. So to speak, and in more ways than one. 

Bucky began to sweat every second, forcing filters in his brain to not say things like "How'd you sleep last night?" or you know, the classic "hey, why do you say my name when you jack off?" Type of thing. 

Bucky was sure that what had happened last night was some kind of insomnia hallucination. If not that, he definitely heard wrong. Steve was probably saying something else, something that sounded like his name. Bucky rolled his eyes and he highly doubted Mr. "Watch-your-language" was saying "fuck me." 

Bucky forced out a laugh in the quiet room and Steve quickly turned to him. 

"Y'lalright there, Bucky?" 

"Y-yeah." Bucky stifled the laugh, the grin on his face not receding. ""m fine." 

"Sleeping any better?" 

Bucky prepared himself for the conversation they had had once a week since Bucky's return. 

"Like a baby." 

"Thanks for lying to me." Steve smirked, patting Bucky's shoulder. 

"If it helps you sleep at night." 

"You know it doesn't, wish it would help you, though." 

"Yeah, yeah." Bucky watched Steve's ass shift in his jeans while he walked to the kitchen, going back to last night, watching Steve fist his cock and stuff himself full on his fingers. Bucky licked his lips and felt himself hardening in his shorts, willing it to go down. 

"What about you? How are your-" Bucky had to force himself to cough, adjusting his cock to the left to hide it as he watched Steve's arms tighten while he poured a glass of wine. "nightly activities?" 

"They're just fine, Buck. I sleep eventually." 

"What do you do?" Bucky acted intrigued, curving his arm behind the couch to watch Steve fiddle around in the kitchen. He sipped from his wine glass and set it back down. "to make yourself tired I mean?" 

"I read, mostly. But sometimes that's not enough. So I try to exhaust myself, work out, find something constructive to do." 

'Like stuffing your fingers up your ass 'til you cum?' Bucky neglected to speak out loud, but that didn't stop the smirk from rising to his lips. 

Steve quirked his head to the side and brought the brim of the glass to his lips, sipping from it generously. Steve's smile faded as he drained the rest of his glass, setting in in the sink. 

"Think I'm gonna hit the hay. You sure you're alright?" Steve walked to him and stopped when he got closer to Bucky, and he could feel the heat radiating from Steve's body, wanting to reach out and touch him. Bucky snapped out of it just as he felt his hand twitch, turning back to the tv screen. 

"Yeah, I'm good." 

"If you're sure." Steve began to walk away and before he left the threshold, he spoke without turning around. "If you ever need anything, I'm here. Can't sleep or if there's something on your mind.. I'm right down the hall." 

"Got it, Cap." Bucky offered a curt nod. "Thanks." 

So, Steve never did figure out that he had been casting his phone screen to the Avenger's living room Tv. Bucky felt guilty for wanting it to happen, but last night had been one of the most restful sleeps he'd had in ages. Normally, the faces kept him up at night, the shock and betrayed faces of all the strangers the Winter Soldier's hands claimed. Watching Steve’s way of coping with insomnia seemed to chase the faces away for a little while. 

Bucky curiously flipped over to the casting component on the tv, curious to see what Steve was up to. Bucky watched him flip through the pages on his Kindle app before switching back to the tv. He suddenly felt awkward, staying put only for the sheer hope that his best friend would do something more. 

He didn’t have to wait much longer as Steve set the phone, camera- side up to the right angle for him to watch Steve’s shirt slip up over his head with little struggle, and quickly undo his button fly. He stripped quickly and bounced off screen, appearing with a grin. He held up one of the smallest speared black plugs Bucky had seen in his life, and he’d done a lot of googling. Steve reached into his drawer and got a black pump bottle, squirting some on to his hands before coating the tip. He set down the toy and picked up his phone, carrying it across the room and rocking it back and forth until the phone remained stationary. Steve fully came into view, both hands free and Bucky had finally figured that Steve set his phone into the selfie stick he’d gotten him for entirely not these reasons, propped up at the edge of the bed. 

Steve perched himself on the edge, knees spread wide, crawling mid-screen before turning so his bare ass was all that Bucky could see. Oh, boy, what a sight that was. Squared hips lined up with the screen, firm globed cheeks pressed together begging to be opened and swiped by his tongue. Bucky could feel his tongue poke out and wet his lips before he felt his own member spring to life, throbbing and hard for the eight hundredth time today. 

Steve bent so that his head was in a position to watch, using his neck to hold himself up and Bucky watched the blonde’s cheeks flush pink. He pulled his hands back, curving them down his hips before placing them on both sides of his ass, gently pulling them apart. 

“Ohhhh.” Steve began to harshly whisper, using his hands to give himself his own peep show, shaking his hips and slapping his own ass. Bucky finally got the chance to get at his own ignored member, wrapping his fingers around the hot flesh. Bucky tugged as Steve pulled, revealing his tight hole. Steve finally began to move, flipping himself over and spreading his legs into the air. Bucky let out a shuddered moan at the sight of his Stevie’s weeping cock pulsing, picking up the toy. 

He lined the black plug up with his hole, shaking fingers pushing in the smallest amount before letting his head fall back with a deep breath. Bucky's body felt tingly and warm as he reached his hand down to palm his tight balls, letting out a tense moan. Bucky was torn. He so badly wanted to walk into Steve's room and see this show in person, suck that spasming cock directly down his throat. But he also really wanted to see what happened to that toy. Steve pushed another inch or so in, his dry mouth wide open as he licked his bottom lip. 

Bucky was hypnotized, sitting up and scooching forward farther to watch the toy plunge farther and farther inside. Bucky pulsed in his hand, spitting onto his cockhead. Steve moaned again, watching the back of the toy snug deeper into the indent between his balls and the bed. He laid back with great effort, some semblance of pride and exhaustion playing across his face, and he palmed his weeping cock. The moment his hand hit the bottom of his balls, Steve whispered the one thing the brunette had really questioned this entire day. 

_"Bucky..."_

Clear as day, there it was. Buck had had the answer to his question. Bucky's cock felt so good in his hands, but right now what he was craving was something different. From years of experience, he knew he most likely wasn’t going to come tonight unless it was down a special someone's throat. Steve suddenly stopped, sitting up and Buck watched the toy wiggle, and Steve sat up to poke at the screen of the phone. He was aiming for the bottom, assuming the record button, before perking up a studious face, tilting his head to the side. He pulled down the notification screen and finally noticed that someone else was watching. Steve quickly covered himself up and stopped the screening. Bucky jumped up as quick as possible, adjusting his cock in case Steve came out, but after moments of silence, Bucky relaxed and watched the blank screen of the tv. Bucky suddenly wondered if Steve had kept going, pushing that plug in and out of himself to stretch himself for something bigger. 

Bucky used his skills to creep down the hallway to Steve's bedroom door, watching the light from under the doorway stay lit. Steve wasn't moving, but Bucky did hear the taunt little breaths that escaped from his mouth. Steve whined, and Bucky felt his cock twitch again. He palmed himself leaning against the door jam, forcing his imagination to go along with the sounds that he heard just on the other side of the thin piece of wood. He imagined Steve's hands running all over his body, watching himself pump his cock in time with the plug's entry. Bucky bit his lower lip to keep himself quiet, pumping at himself. He kept feeling the head of his dick poke the stiff door, but his hand felt so good he didn’t stop. He listened further, and didn't hear anything. No harsh breath, no low moans, and suddenly he became aware that the doorknob was turning. The door ripped open and Bucky didn't have enough time to pull his hands out of his pants fast enough. 

A sweaty muscled man appeared in his doorway, naked and jaw pried open. Steve was breathless, the halo surrounding his golden hair not giving way to what he was doing, but instead the hard cock throbbing between his legs did that for him. Bucky attempted to react as quickly as possible, stuck between pulling his hand out and walking away. He turned, tripping over his own leg but caught himself before the fall. Steve wandered out and stopped him with a hand to his shoulder, turning him quickly. 

"Enjoy the show?" Steve's teeth were clenched, his hand balled up at his side. 

Bucky has known Stevie his whole life, but couldn't read the emotions on his face. Was it anger? Embarrassment? Bucky's eyes wandered over Steve's gentle face, now relaxed mouth and blown pupils and suddenly realized that it had been something Bucky had never really seen before. _Arousal._

"You left the screencasting on your phone flipped on." Bucky forced out for lack of any other words that came to his brain. 

"I noticed." Steve crossed his arms across his chest and Bucky attempted to keep his peripheral in the plutonic places, which he constantly had to remind himself was from the neck up. 

"Came down here to tell ya." Bucky focused on the curves of Steve's mouth, watching his tongue slide around seductively, before shaking it off and looking into his eyes instead. 

"Sure seem excited about it." Steve motioned to Bucky's flesh hand still tucked into his waistband and the brunette immediately ripped it out and tucked it behind his lower back. "Something about creepin' around in the dark a turn-on for you, Barnes?" 

"N-no." Bucky felt the blood rush to his face, heating instantly and he just wanted to run away and hide. The world didn't need Bucky Barnes anyway. As long as someone slipped some Eggo's under the door every once in awhile, he'd be fine in his room and he'd never have a reason to come out. He also knew Steve would never let him. "Heard something from behind the door." 

"Oh yeah?" Steve smirked, his teeth glistening. "What'd you hear?" 

"M-my name." 

Steve hadn't really expected that response and he took a small step back, finally choosing to preserve his modesty and cover himself up. 

"You heard that, huh?" 

"Yeah," Bucky sighed and carded the metal hands through his loose locks. "I don't really know what it means." 

"I really don't either." Steve shifted from one foot to the other. “Just kinda comes out sometimes.” 

"I think we've both had enough embarrassment for tonight, yeah?" Bucky turned away and began to head to his room, cursing at himself and trying to wash the image of naked Steve completely from his mind. "'G'night, Steve." 

"B-Buck?" Steve offered a hand out and Bucky stopped mid-stride, turning. 

"Yeah, Stevie?" 

"Com'ere." Steve clenched his fingers and when Bucky took a step, Steve took one, too until they met in the middle. Bucky could taste the cool peppermint from Steve's toothpaste on his breath as it glided across his cheek and watched as his pupils extended from their normal size to the very edges, the warm aquamarine color nearly gone. 

Both of them were unsure which of them moved first, but all Bucky knew was that Steve's lips were on his, warm, wet, and as satisfying as he thought it always would be. Bucky felt his back hit the wall as Steve applied pressure into the kiss, licking the outsides of Bucky's lips to request entrance. Bucky opened himself, relaxed his shoulders and reached his hand to glide against the soft skin of Steve's cheek. 

They parted for breath momentarily, gazing at each other before a sly smile rose on Steve's face. It was contagious, and before Bucky knew, he was smiling, too. Steve leaned back in for another kiss, separating himself only to kiss under Buck's stubbled jaw, down the right side of his neck and suck on his collarbone. 

"I-I've never done anything like this before." Bucky shuddered, lightly clawing his fingernails into Steve's shoulders as he nibbled his way back up the expanse of the brunette's tender neck. A chill ran up Bucky's spine as Steve pushed him back into the wall. 

"Don't worry, I've heard it's just like it is with a doll." Steve pulled back and surveyed the hard cock throbbing between his legs. "Only different." 

"I'm sure we'll make it work." Bucky felt his cheeks tighten with his smile, dipping himself farther in to capture Steve’s mouth with his own. Once he tasted Steve, it was worse than an addiction. It was all he wanted and his whole body responded. 

Steve ran his leg up Bucky’s thigh, earning a grumbled moan from the very frustrated soldier, and when Steve pushed it higher into his crotch, Bucky all but crumbled. Steve took that moment for granted, using his tongue to trace his lips. Bucky traced Steve’s pecs with both of his palms before laying them both flat, pushing hard on Steve’s chest, pinning him into the wall. Steve’s face pinched in excitement, chuckling. Bucky went in, teeth and tongue clashed, and he never wanted anything to happen more than he did right now. 

Steve grabbed ahold of Bucky’s wrist and dragged him into the bedroom, avoiding the selfie stick with the phone still attached at the end of the bed. He roughly pushed him down onto the bed, and as Bucky bounced back, Steve mounted him, swaying his hips and bucking back and forth. Bucky took a deep breath and finally observed his surroundings, realizing that whatever happened tonight has been a long time coming. It was like the sun had come up and it kicked him like a donkey to the face. He was in love with this man. Hopelessly, co-dependently, insanely, in love with the previous shrimp and Star spangled icon, Steve Rogers. Everything suddenly made sense and something inside Bucky clicked as Steve lowered himself to kiss Bucky so deeply he could feel tears rising in his throat. Bucky exhaled deeply into the kiss, feeling himself lock his fingers behind Steve and pull him impossibly closer. The kiss became heated, tongues entwined and Bucky couldn't hold back any more. He gripped the muscled blonde and flipped him over onto his back, using the friction between them to his advantage, thrusting his denim clad cock into Steve's bare one, earning a God's honest moan. 

Steve quickly ran out of breath, running his hand down the metal of Bucky’s arm and began to run his mouth down it as Bucky moved forward south to Steve’s nipples, taking the left one into his mouth. Steve’s body responded quickly, his body rising and falling in time with Bucky’s movements. His hips bucked into Bucky’s abdomen, reminding him that nipples weren’t the only thing he wanted sucked tonight. 

Bucky got the message, and as far as experience was, he wasn’t sure on how to go about this. But within his realization, it also occurred to him he didn’t care. Bucky was going to do whatever he could to make Steve say his name the same was he did on that screen, as many times as he could. And he knew what he liked, even if it had been some time since he’d been with anyone.

So Bucky did what Bucky normally does. Dove right in. He questionably licked the tip, eliciting a surprised response from the blonde with his fingers in his hair. 

“B-Bucky, you don’t have to. I know you never-” 

“Shut up, Rogers.” Bucky took the time to calm himself, starting at the base of his balls and licking his way up, amusing himself with how Steve clenched and stuttered. “Or I’ll make you shut up.” 

“It just feels so good.” Steve relaxed his grip in Bucky’s hair, instead tosseling it like he wasn’t just holding onto it for dear life. 

Bucky didn’t reply. His response was to hover his mouth over the member and wet his lips, engulfing the thing until he couldn’t anymore. He nearly choked when he felt pubes tickle his upper lip, but the long drawn out moan Steve nearly screamed was only more fuel to make him want to try again. So he did, over and over until he really had a rhythm going. He knew when to stop himself, using his flesh hand to cover what he couldn’t with his lips. Steve bucked and whined, unintelligible and broken english sputtered from loose lips. 

_“Bucky.”_

And there it was. Hearing it alone was enough to make Bucky want to come, but he had so, so many more plans in store for the night. He lowered his right hand, quickly divesting himself of his shorts and boxers without taking the focus off of worshipping the beautiful cock before him with lips and tongue. He pulled away quickly to pull his shirt over his head a bit clumsily, causing a giggle to uprise from Steve, but Bucky quickly shut him up with a smoltering kiss. Steve chuckled into Bucky’s open mouth as Bucky grinded his hips into Steve’s, feeling his cock wedge itself into the warm, wet space between Steve’s cheeks. 

Steve quickly took Bucky’s face in his hand, the warm and gentle smile giving way to the smoldering and sinful underlying look. “We don’t have to if you’re not ready. I mean, I am, but…” 

“I’ve been ready since before you went into the ice, Stevie. I just didn’t know it yet.” 

Steve pulled Bucky in by his neck, his lips tense but yielding as Bucky thrusted forward again, catching Steve by the perenium and pushing, and Steve moaned into the kiss. 

“Bucky, please.” 

Bucky slicked himself up as much as possible on the remaining lube from before, and seated himself at Steve’s entrance. 

“Do you need more? Or are you okay?” 

“‘M fine, just…” Steve helplessly groped at Bucky’s ass, attempting to pull him in. “Please. It’s all I think about.”

Bucky sat back on his feet and took his cock in his hand, a few hardened pumps to move the wetness more south, not wanting to hurt him. He lined himself up to the heat, feeling already just how tight this was going to be. He leaned back over Steve, cock still in his hand and pushed in as little as possible and watched the look of pure entrancement splay across Steve’s relaxed features. He leaned in and took Steve’s lips again, sliding his hand up his forearm before lacing the fingers of his left hand into Steve’s, applying little pressure. The muscles gave way a little and Bucky pushed a little more forward, receiving a delicious moan in response. He pulled his hand away, using it to cup Steve’s face between his fingers, watching how wonderful Steve’s laughlines extended when he was being pleasured.

Bucky began to rock back and forth, shallowly testing to make sure Steve remained in this blissful state. 

“That okay, baby?” Bucky asked questionably, adding a quick kiss to Steve’s open lips. The second the question left his lips, Steve moaned, clenching himself around Bucky’s cock. 

“It-” Steve gasped as Bucky began thrusting, still not even the whole way buried inside yet. “It’s perfect. Ke-keep calling me that.” 

“Baby?” Bucky’s face felt pink, his cheeks warming with the smile that rose quickly. 

Steve nodded furiously, moving his hand to dig his fingernails into Buck’s shoulder, pressing on each return thrust. Steve moved the hand further down, taking his cock into his hand and beginning to rub himself back to full hardness. Bucky pushed ever forward as Steve coaxed him with kisses until he was seated almost all the way in. 

“Fuck me.” Steve gasped, eyes closed probably longer than necessary. Captain America’s got a dirty mouth. Whodathunk. Bucky hadn’t heard Steve use that kind of language since Sister Agnes busted his knuckles with a ruler for talking in class. “Please, Buck. Fuck me. Hard.” 

If Bucky had to admit one or two things, the first thing was that Steve cussing was probably one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. The amount of desperation it takes for Steve to lift that shielded persona is something Bucky alone had been able to witness. The second thing was that Bucky didn’t peg Steve for someone who was quite as dirty as this. But he obviously wasn’t complaining.

Bucky pushed in, slow and steady at first to get used to the tight, wet heat surrounding him, focusing on the short, aborted sounds Steve uttered while gripping onto his back. Steve dug his fingers in when Bucky rocked back as far as he could go, his eyes going wide for a moment before uttering a complacent “fuck.” 

He gained speed, using his tired elbows to balance and the tips of his toes sung, but god damn, did Steve feel good. Insanely good. Pounding in, Bucky felt Steve’s legs wrap tightly around him and push his ass into him, the angle making the depth an entirely new experience. Bucky nailed him in the same spot over and over, feeling Steve tighten and contract around him. 

“Fuck, baby.” Bucky leaned to Steve’s ear, licking the shell as his hips thrusted furiously, Steve moaning wildly. “Feels so good. Don’t know why we haven’t done this before.”

“Me neither.” Steve licked his lower lip, a golden glow of sweat surrounding him as Bucky again pumped in harder, pulling back out of the warm comfort of Steve’s circling arms to lift his legs to his shoulders. Steve’s ass raised into the air, his fingers instantly rooting into his hair as Bucky fucked him from this new angle, making Bucky watch as Steve’s cock bounced on every thrust. Instinct took over, and Bucky took the member between his metal fingers, using the timing of his hips to slide the smooth digits over the sensitive flesh. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.” Steve repeated, clawing his fingers down his own chest, leaving pink trackmarks in their wake. _“Bucky.”_ He breathed. “I’m gonna come.” 

Bucky stopped fisting his cock, but did not let up the brutal pace of his hips. “Not yet, you’re not.” Bucky quickly and carefully pulled his cock out, bending over the heaving blonde and took ahold of him by the back, flipping him over. Steve balanced on wobbly knees, his arms and hands shaking, ass in the air. Bucky began to fist some moisture back into his cock, but stopped when an overwhelming urge came over him. He leaned forward and spread both of Steve’s cheeks with his fingers and delicately licked a long stripe over Steve’s hole, making him quiver. 

“Jeeeeeeeeesus criminy, Buck.” Steve’s shiver returned down his spine, but he stuck his ass back out. 

Bucky slid his tongue back up the space, lingering momentarily to lapse at Steve’s hole, tasting nothing at all like he’d imagined. Apparently the lube he used was cherry, but that wasn’t what Bucky enjoyed about this. The way Steve reacted to having his tongue near his ass made Bucky squirm, his cock throbbing with every halted breath and exotic groan that passed the blonde’s lips. He positioned himself directly over Steve’s hips, crouching his knees on the edge of the bed to make himself comfortable. He was going to be here awhile. 

He fit his tongue as narrow as possible, sliding it between the small space as he waited for Steve’s response, which was to thrust back on Bucky’s tongue. Bucky reached his metal hand at an impossible angle to fondle Steve’s hanging balls, feeling them tighten in his grip as he slipped his tongue inside as deep as it could go. He wiggled it, earning a gasp and noticed that Steve held his breath, waiting for the wave of pleasure to subside before he trusted himself to breathe again. Bucky released Steve’s balls, moving it along the soaked member bobbing unattended as his belly button.

“Good, baby?” 

“Fuck, Bucky. Please don’t s-stop.” Steve stuttered as Bucky replaced his tongue with the first indent of his finger, opening it wider to get his tongue farther. 

“Better than anyone else you’ve had do this to you?” Bucky felt a pang of guilt and jealousy wash through him as he realized what just came from his lips, but it was too late. His stomach churned as he awaited a response. 

“I-I’ve- No one’s ever-” Steve continued attempting to speak, but Bucky began to trace the outline of his hole and he couldn’t form a coherent sentence, let alone answer a question that was for a more serious conversation. 

“No one has ever ate you out before? I mean, I’ve never done it before, but it just made sense to-” 

“No one has ever fucked me before.” Steve’s steely voice echoed, making Bucky’s heart and soul light up, renewing the interest of Steve having the inability to sit tomorrow. 

Bucky removed himself reluctantly, wiping the saliva off his chin with the palm of his hand, using it to slick his cock. He pushed himself back in slowly, the hole warmer and wetter than before. Steve threw his head back and lifted up off the bed, cradling himself within the contours of Bucky’s thrusting body. Bucky took the advantage and gripped onto Steve’s pecs, peppering light kisses along the expanse of the back of Steve’s neck and upper back. Steve dropped his jaw in utter bliss, wordless pleas to continue lost once they reached his lips. Steve bent his neck to reach Bucky’s mouth, kissing his open mouth and shaking with every forceful push. Steve bent forward, taking himself in his hand and running his fingers down the shaft and lightly crading himself as Bucky fucked in, feeling the walls around him tighten and twitch. 

“Am I allowed to come now?” Steve offered a light chuckle and then a wordless moan immediately after on a particularly hard thrust. 

“Yeah, sweetheart. Come for me. Please, baby.” Bucky reached forward and laced his arm around Steve’s, landing his hand on Steve’s shoulder to pull him closer. He mouthed at whatever skin was exposed as he felt Steve’s body shake and shutter, his cock pulsing between his hands. He came in glorious white spurts across the bedding, a whispering, harsh moan leaving his lips with every new thrust. Bucky didn’t stop, hammering himself home until he felt himself throb and shake, gripping his fingers into Steve’s chest as he came deep inside Steve’s walls, painting them with his come. Steve groaned, panting as he ran his hand up his chest and over Bucky’s fingers, and threaded into the brunette’s unruly hair.

They held each other for what felt like a long time, taking the scent and feel of each other’s skin before the ache in their bones set in and they collapsed next to each other. Steve was glistening, a bright and sheepish smile plastered on his face like it would be stuck there forever, but honestly, Bucky couldn’t have looked much different himself. Bucky raised his hand between them, lacing his fingers into Steve’s and they both sighed, truly monumentally happy in their decisions in the passed two hours. 

“Do we get to talk about this?” Steve unlaced his fingers from Bucky’s reluctantly to tuck a stray hair behind Bucky’s ear. 

“Depends.” Bucky blinked and kissed Steve’s hand as he retreated it, gathering it back up when Steve had settled back in. “D’you want to?” 

“I think we should. Considering what just happened.” 

“So, couple of points I’d like to touch base on, if you don't mind me starting off, Stevie.” Bucky was unsure of how this conversation was going to go, so he laid off the “baby” for now. As much as he wanted to. Bucky pulled himself up and sat on the bed, crossing his legs across each other and tracing Steve’s arm with his fingertip. 

“Not at all.” 

“Firstly, That was amazing.” 

Bucky and Steve huffed a laugh simultaneously, both lowering their heads to hide the blush. 

“We agree on that.” 

“And…” Bucky trailed off, choosing to look directly into Steve’s eyes to show the seriousness he meant by what followed. “I’d like it to happen again.”

Steve nodded and bit his lip, but kept quiet. 

“Every single day, if possible.” 

Steve huffed a laugh and seized Bucky’s hand, bringing it to his lips for a light kiss before setting it back down on the bed. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Being with Steve was like coming home. His heart fluttered in his chest and he felt as if the final piece of this puzzle they called life finally came together and the picture actually made sense for once when you stood back to look at it. No matter what happened in the past, as long as it was Steve and Bucky in the future, standing together and fighting, wherever they were, it didn't matter. Because with Steve he was always home. Bucky was going to be happy. He knew it. 

“What’s your second observation, Sargent?” 

“You’re so fucking hot when you swear.” 

Bucky toppled over Steve, capturing him in a kiss that was thankfully reciprocated and thought how this feeling that he discovered would most likely be the death of him. Because his heart was about to beat out of his ribcage.

“Is there a thirdly?” Steve mumbled between kisses, chuckling in the bliss and afterglow of what just took place. 

“Thirdly,” Bucky appeared uncomfortable suddenly, messing with a speck of something on his middle metal finger, focusing on it while he mustered the courage to continue. “I don’t really know how to say this.” 

“Say what?” Steve placed a placating hand on Bucky’s knee.

“I’ve been watching you.”

Steve quirked up an eyebrow in confusion, tilting his head to the side. “That’s not creepy.” 

Bucky bit his lip and slapped Steve’s arm, wordlessly telling him to shut the hell up. Bucky wasn’t eloquent and the thoughts and inexpressive emotions ran rampant through his brain, turning any sentences he may have had formed into mush. 

“You left your casting on last night and I-I watched you.” 

Steve lowered his head in obvious embarrassment. 

“Saw that, huh? What’d you do?” 

“I jacked off to it.” Bucky said unashamed. “I know I wasn’t supposed to. But after I heard my name-” 

“Well, I suppose there’s no shame for that. I was thinking about you, anyway.” Steve’s cheeks reddened as he tucked his head down, thumbing a bit of blanket in his grasp. “That’s why you came to my door tonight? You watched me again?” 

“Y-yeah.” Bucky flushed, looking anywhere but his friend. “And when I watched you earlier today, I couldn’t help but feel… different. New.” 

“As in?” 

“As in I never paid attention to just how fucking gorgeous you are. And what you’ve put up with to have me here. How much I really cared about you when we were kids. Not to mention how I felt like it all suddenly made sense.” 

“What did?”

“Us. We- We make sense.” Bucky took Steve's hand in his own, kissing the back of it lightly, thumbing the rough skin. 

Steve chuckled, stifling a full blown laughing fit and watched Bucky's features change from hopeful, to defeated. Bucky pulled his hand away sullenly and began to curl inward on himself, sliding his legs to the edge of the bed. Steve stopped laughing. 

“N-no. No, no, no. That's not why I'm laughing.” Steve slid a warm hand across Bucky's thigh, attempting to turn him back around. Bucky reluctantly did, fighting back the tears that began to surface, his pink cheeks and watery eyes an obvious give-away. “It's just-” Steve sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “All this stuff we've been through and you're just now realizing how much I care about you?” 

Bucky's jaw dropped, his mind clear and voided of words that could possibly rectify his actions. 

“I-I know you care, trust me, I do. I just don’t know if you know just how much _I_ care.” Bucky scooped Steve’s hands back into his own and made a special effort to trace the length of Steve’s fingers with his own, lining them up. “And it’s really hard to say this.” 

“What could possibly be so difficult?” 

“Something that’s not fair. To either of us.” 

“Why?” 

“Well, mostly because there’s not a whole lot that can be done about it. Not to mention, I’m not entirely sure you even reciprocate. And my fear of rejection is kicking in already. ” Bucky sighed, holding his head in his hands.

“Buck..” Steve said sullenly, reaching out. “I didn’t say I didn’t reciprocate.” 

“No. I know you didn’t. Doesn’t mean ya do. You know?” 

“You’re making a bigger deal about this than you should be.” 

“How? This is a big deal for me! After everything we’ve been through all this time, this is the closest I’ve come to telling you that I loved you and I’m not gonna lie. I’m teetering on the edge of a panic attack so to me, it’s a pretty big deal.” 

“Buck… Buck, calm down. I know you do. And I do love you too. So stop. Seriously. It’s okay.” 

“Y-you-?”

“Yeah.” A soft smile gently crossed Steve’s lips, shrugging his shoulder. “Thought you already knew.” 

“B-But..” Bucky felt kind of embarrassed as he thought back to all the times Steve had been there for him when no one else had been and things suddenly clicked, feeling the tug of his body falling into place beside Cap’s. His shoulders sagged momentarily until he felt the warmth radiating from Steve, cuddling into his chest. He listened to Steve’s thundering heartbeat echo in his ear before he felt himself fully relax, his breathing finally falling into place. Bucky couldn’t remember the last time he felt this comfortable, this at peace or felt this safe. Before he knew it, he was drifting into a deep sleep and didn’t even have the plausible idea to wake up and sneak out before Steve awoke in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: If you don’t know what a screen mirroring device is, you are able to cast videos and even the screen of your phone to your television, provided it's on the same wifi network. I personally have two in my house and that’s how I came up with this idea.


End file.
